La proie
by Foxymoon
Summary: Mikaël se retrouve dans une situation très désagréable... Alors qu'il se croit la victime de Bélial, il se rend compte que son adversaire est tout autre !


La proie La proie

Comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans une situation aussi humiliante ? Attaché comme une bête dans une cage, un collier de cuir me serrant la gorge, relié à une chaîne qui trouve sa source dans le mur derrière moi. Mes poignets sont meurtris par la corde rêche qui les lit et mes chevilles doivent subir le même sort… Heureusement, je porte encore mes habits, mais quels habits ! Un simple short de cuir noir, une chemise à manches courtes ouverte et des chaussures montantes ? Autant dire que je n'avais rien sur le dos… Mais au moins, on pouvait voir le dragon tatoué sur mon torse et mes cheveux rouges devaient facilement me faire reconnaître par les autres… Maigre consolation, surtout quand elle se retourne contre sois !!  
Je maudis cent fois ces démons ! Comment ont-ils osé s'en prendre directement à moi ?! Que ces chiens crèvent tous dans d'atroces souffrances !! Hurlant de rage, je tente de défaire mes liens, m'écorchant un peu plus les poignets. Ignorant la douleur, je hurle une nouvelle fois, comme une bête enragée, pleurant presque mes pouvoirs perdus, dans cette foutue pièce qui aspire mon pouvoir astrale. Sans ma maîtrise du feu, je ne suis qu'un ange perdu, dans le corps d'un adolescent… Pitoyable, je trouve. Mais qu'on me donne une épée et je leur montre qui est le maître ici !! J'étais seul contre deux cents de ces immondes créatures, je les ai massacrés bien entendus mais j'en ressortais fortement éprouvé et c'est à ce moment que cette salope de Satan est apparue. Traîtresse à sa race, m'attaquer de dos, comme une lâche…

Broyant du noir, je n'entend pas tout de suite les bruits de pas, mais quand c'est le cas, je me redresse sur un coude et je plisse des yeux, ignorant la douleur diffuse dans mon corps. Une personne approche, non deux, dont une femme puisque ses pas sont plus légers… Sûrement elle et un de ses sous fifres ! Pourtant, un malaise m'envahit sans que je sache vraiment, et je me sens pâlir. La porte s'ouvre brutalement et le flot de lumière qui inonde ma prison m'aveugle. Levant les mains devant mes yeux, je détourne la tête pour tenter de me soustraire à cette luminosité, et je me fige en entendant une voix s'élever froidement au dessus de moi :

- Et c'est ça, ta grande capture Bélial ? Tu me déçois...  
- Je croyais que ça vous ferait plaisir…

Je tourne lentement la tête vers les deux silhouettes à présent visible et je crois sentir mon cœur exploser. Mon frère se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, habillé de noir dans un grand manteau au col de plumes, les bras croisés. Il m'ignore pour fixer froidement cette traîtresse androgyne et je sens mon ventre se contracter douloureusement. Cette dernière a l'air vaguement ennuyée et me regarde comme si je n'étais qu'un chien galeux. Soupirant, elle enlève son chapeau haut de forme et se passe une main dans les cheveux, histoire de se recoiffer.

- Alors je peux le tuer ? Je suis sûr que sa chaire sera exquise… Au barbecue je suis sûr que ce sera un vrai festin.

Je me sens pâlir un peu plus, si c'est possible, et bizarrement, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de me mettre en valeur. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais hurlé que je suis « Mikael, l'ange suprême du feu » et tout le reste, mais là, j'ai plutôt envie qu'on m'oublis et qu'on me laisse crever dans cette cellule et en paix si possible. Il ne répond pas et je sens que quelque chose cloche mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Lucifer, mon frère haïs n'a pas de réaction et se contente de regarder intensément le Satan avec un mélange de haine, de dégoût et de mépris. Je crois voir un semblant d'affolement mais ce doit être dû à la mauvaise luminosité dans cette cellule. Bélial, de son côté, soutient le regard avec un sourire hypocrite et un regard curieux, comme un chien domestique qui se demande avec une fausse innocence s'il a fait une bêtise…  
Le silence s'éternise et je sens des crampes me tailler les jambes alors que je tente de rester le plus immobile possible. Puis, avec lenteur, Lucifer pose enfin ses yeux sur moi, me détaillant avec son regard si hautain, froid et métallique... Vide. Je me sens frémir et je baisse aussitôt les yeux, devenant soumis devant la seule personne qui me fait suffisamment peur pour cela. Mes cheveux retombent sur mon visage, collés par le sang et la transpiration, alors que ma chemise me glisse sur les bras, dévoilant mes épaules frêles et mon torse fin. Je sens son regard me détailler et me déshabiller, me mettant tellement mal à l'aise que j'en aurais les larmes aux yeux.

- Dans ma chambre, une fois lavé et soigné.

Sa voix tranche l'air comme un coup de fouet et je tressaille, relevant vivement les yeux vers lui alors qu'il se détourne dans un bruissement et un tourbillon de tissu sombre. Sans sa présence angoissante, l'air de la cellule redevient respirable et je sens mon cœur adopter un rythme cardiaque plus décent. Lorsque Bélial bouge, je me crispe aussitôt, ayant oublié sa présence tant celle de mon jumeau accaparait mon esprit. Levant les yeux vers elle, je lui lance un regard haineux et alors qu'elle fait un pas vers moi, je me mets à montrer les dents comme un animal. Elle s'accroupit devant moi et m'offre un grand sourire radieux en chatonnant :

- Doucement chaton… On va prendre soin de toi avant de t'envoyer dans la gueule du grand méchant loup !

Puis c'est le noir. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai perdu connaissance mais c'est le cas. Moi qui me tenait éveillé depuis deux jours, depuis ma capture, voila que je sombre dans le sommeil comme un bien heureux. La fatigue aurait eut le dessus sur moi ou est-ce simplement un sort de cette sale garce ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je perdis toute notion du temps, flottant simplement dans le noir, mon corps récupérant de ses blessures.  
Mais j'avais peur, peur de ce que mon réveille allait me révéler ! Je revoyais en boucle la vision de mon frère et je tremblais de peur. Lucifer était la seule créature en ce bas monde qui me donnait envie de mourir, surtout après sa trahison, après qu'il m'est volé mon futur, ce que je croyais être mon destin… Comme je l'avais haïs ! Toute ma vie j'ai grandis dans son ombre, le respectant et le détestant à la fois, il m'attirait et me révulsait. Mais une fois seul, j'avais sentit un vide en moi et je n'avais désiré qu'une seule, chose, le retrouver pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Mais même quand l'occasion me fut donné, même lorsque j'avais sa vie entre mes mains, il avait fallu que la seule personne que j'aimais me trahisse à son tour en se sacrifiant.

Bal… Sa mort était la faute de Lucifer ! Il l'avait certainement manipulé, comme il le faisait avec tant d'autre !! L'amour qu'elle lui portait était un mensonge… Personne ne peut aimer un être aussi froid et arrogant. Et il m'avait échappé, je l'avais laissé fuir, car son regard m'avait terrorisé. J'ai toujours remplacé ma peur par de la haine, la rage au ventre pour les combats et les insultes pour le reste… Mais face à lui, j'ai l'impression de redevenir un adolescent, le simple petit frère perturbateur et inutile. Je déteste cette sensation !! JE le déteste… Et à présent je le me retrouve à sa merci. Quelle humiliation !  
Je sens ma conscience rejoindre mon corps et il me parait aussi lourd que du plomb. J'ouvre subitement les yeux et je ne vois qu'un mur de pierre, gravé du symbole représentant les trois mondes. L'aura de la pièce est reconnaissable entre toute et je me relève doucement, ignorant le drap qui me tombe sur les hanches, jusqu'au moment où je me rend compte que je suis nu ! M'entourant la taille du tissu comme si ma vie en dépendait, je sors du lit, posant à plat mes pieds sur le dallage glacé, frissonnant aussitôt. Regardant autour de moi et ne ressentant aucune présence, je me permets de pousser un léger soupir et de m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, prenant le temps de faire un rapide compte rendu... Apparemment, je n'ai plus de blessures, même si mon corps me parait encore groggy par le traitement que j'ai reçu, mes pouvoirs me sont toujours confisqués. Mais ! Il y a un point qu'on peut classé dans les positifs, c'est que je n'ai plus de chaînes ! Malheureusement, je sais pertinemment que face à lui, je serais incapable de bouger… Alors à quoi servent les chaînes ?!

- Merde… J'suis pitoyable…

Et pour une fois, je le pense vraiment. Déjà, dans la dépression que j'ai eut après la mort de Bal, je ne pensais qu'à ça, mais à présent, ça me colle à la peau et je me répugne. Et cette fois ci, il n'y a pas Raphaël pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux et me proposer d'aller voir ailleurs, histoire de se changer les idées. Croisant les bras sur mon ventre, je me replis sur moi-même, attendant avec inquiétude l'arrivée de mon frère. Quelque chose m'obsède et m'inquiète sans que je sache quoi exactement… Une impression tenace qui me tord les boyaux et m'empêche de garder un rythme cardiaque normal et régulier. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait nettement plus chaud tout à coup et je me lève subitement, tenant toujours le drap autour de moi.

- Bordel !!  
- Tu es bien vulgaire…

Cette voix !! Je me fige et mon cœur trouve bon de faire pareil, ce qui m'étrangle et me coupe la parole, la respiration... Et les neurones. Je le sens, juste derrière moi... Son regard est posé sur ma nuque et il attend. Lentement, je me retourne, même si mon esprit me hurle de ne pas le faire, mon corps lui, le fait. Et comme une marionnette, je lève les yeux vers lui, ne pouvant m'empêcher de trembler en croisant ce regard si froid...

- Et bien, Mikaël, je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir… Ainsi.

Sur ce dernier mot, il me détail de la tête au pieds et je me sens horriblement mal à l'aise, resserrant plus étroitement contre moi la couverture, comme si ça pouvait me protéger… Protéger de quoi ?! Je déglutis difficilement et détourne la tête sur la droite, fixant le mur avec une attention renouvelée. Lui, n'arrête pourtant pas de me regarder et ses yeux retracent mon tatouage, comme deux lames froides qui me glacent le sang. Je me sens tellement vulnérable en cet instant…

- Je peux avoir des habits ? Et savoir ce que je fais ici ?!

Voila… La rage m'envahit et je peux regarder à nouveau mon frère maudit dans les yeux. Je sens mes joues se colorer mais je m'en contre balance, je ne vais pas me faire avoir cette fois ci, je ne suis plus un petit ange de rien du tout… JE suis Mikaël, l'ange suprême et maître du feu !! Et je suis vulgaire si j'en ai envie, d'abord. Lucifer se contente d'un sourire narquois et me regarde comme si je n'étais qu'un gamin bruyant et idiot, ce qui rajoute à ma rage et je hurle :

- Enfoiré, j'te déteste !! Ce n'est pas parce que t'as aidé le ciel que tu dois t'croire tout permis !! Connard !! Laisse moi r'partir d'ici ou je…

Il s'approche de moi et interrompt mes insultes en m'embrassant. Ses cheveux effleurent mes joues alors qu'il penche la tête vers mon visage et je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes avant de les presser, sans chercher pourtant à approfondir l'échange. Mon cœur rate un battement et je recule brusquement, une main sur mes lèvres, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'horreur. Pourquoi vient il de faire ça ? Pourquoi…

- Tu es trop bruyant…  
- Kowaaa !! Tu m'as embrassé pour m'faire taire ? Mais qu'est ce qui n'tourne pas rond dans ton esprit !! T'es malade !! Tu…  
- Tu veux que je recommence ?

Là je me tais. Je le regarde, de plus en plus horrifier et je coule un regard vers la porte. Il regarde la sortie à son tour et sourit de nouveau froidement, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Me tournant le dos, il va s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et croise nonchalamment les jambes, me regardant d'un air narquois, ses mains posées à plat sur le matelas, légèrement en retrait. Je remarque alors seulement comment il est habillé ; une chemise noire déboutonnée sur le torse, un pantalon de cuir noir et atrocement moulant… Depuis quand il s'habille comme ça ? Et surtout depuis quand je m'attarde sur ce genre de détails ?!  
S'en est trop, il faut que je parte de là !! Je me dirige vers la porte mais je m'arrête soudainement. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je suis seul, sans arme, je ne sais où dans les enfers, complètement à poil ! Je dois puer l'ange à dix mètres et pas mal des démons dans le coin doivent vouloir ma mort et me bouffer vivant… Bon, je ressens la même chose pour tous ces bâtards, mais moi j'ai au moins la décence de les bouffer quand ils sont mort. (Ca, ça reste à vérifier °)

- Que veux tu à la fin ? Tu sais très bien que m'retenir ici…  
- Provoquera la colère des Cieux ? Et alors… Les anges sont faibles, ils sont pitoyables et mon armée peut les anéantir quand je le désire.  
- Et moi alors ?!

Je ne me retourne pas, je sais que si je le regarde à nouveau, je vais craquer… Or, je sais pertinemment qu'il me maîtrisera haut la main et ce sera une autre humiliation. Le dos droit, fixant obstinément la porte à un mètre de moi, j'attends une réponse, les mains crispées sur le drap à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Un silence lourd s'installe et je le sens me toiser de nouveau avec ce regard qui semble vouloir fouiller jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme, ce qui me met de nouveau horriblement mal à l'aise.  
Les draps se froissent, il vient de se lever et je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas me retourner. Il s'approche, j'entends ses pas se diriger vers moi et son regard se planter sur ma nuque (Vive les corridas… Ahem U)… Il ne s'arrête que lorsque son torse frôle mon dos et je me mets à trembler imperceptiblement alors que son souffle vient effleurer ma joue quand il se penche pour me souffler à l'oreille :

- Je crois que les Cieux seraient tellement soulagés que le Prince des Enfers soit en bonne entente avec eux… Alors un petit sacrifice ne devrait pas les déranger. Tu ne penses pas, mon cher frère ?

J'écarquilles les yeux en sentant ses lèvres effleurer mon épaule et ses mains se poser sur ma taille. J'ai l'impression que ma peau me brûle là où il ose me toucher. Je peux sentir le sang quitter mon visage et l'horreur me crisper le ventre. D'un mouvement brusque je me dégage de lui et me retournant, je vais pour frapper Lucifer mais lui, impassible, arrête ma main en m'attrapant avec force le poignet. La douleur me fait grimacer mais j'en fais abstraction pour hurler, fou de rage :

- Comment t'oses me toucher comme ça ?! Ne refais plus jamais ça, t'entends !! Je t'interdis de poser la main sur moi !! Enfoiré, obsédé, sal… !!

Son sourire carnassier me coupe la voix et je me met à trembler et le voyant lever son autre main à hauteur de mon visage. Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à recevoir une gifle ou un coup, mais seul ses doigts effleurent ma peau avec douceur. C'est un contraste violent, surtout quand je sens encore sa main me broyer le poignet… Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux et je déglutis avant de tenter de libérer mon poignet, tirant vers moi mon bras captif, sans pour autant lâcher de mon autre main le drap qui enserre toujours mes hanches.

- Cesse de remuer.

La voix de Lucifer me glace le sang et j'obéis aussitôt, rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de l'ange déchu, me perdant dans ces deux flaques argentées, sans reflets mais aussi tranchantes qu'une lame. Il me sourit d'un rictus sans joie et calculateur, puis descend sa main sur ma gorge, mon torse et ne s'arrête qu'à mon nombril, son sourire s'accentuant, dévoilant ses canines. Je sais que je tremble, que j'ai l'air minable devant le Prince des Enfer mais je ne sais pas comment réagir devant lui ! Mes insultes le laissent de marbre, depuis toujours il m'ignore ou me méprise, jamais nous n'avons eut de liens fraternels, j'ai toujours détesté ce qu'il pouvait représenter… Il a volé ce que je croyais être mon destin !! J'ai tué des dizaines de personnes pour m'avoir comparé à lui et à présent…

- Tu rêvasses trop…  
- Que… ?

Je me sens tiré en avant et je me retrouve jeté sur le lit, à plat ventre… Et nu. Poussant un cri de surprise et d'horreur, je me redresse sur un coude coulant un regard qui se veut haineux à Lucifer et je me mets sur le dos, avant de m'assoire. Je sens mes joues me brûler de honte et je plisse des yeux, serrant les dents à me les faire exploser. Je croise les bras sur mon ventre et je me penche en avant, tentant de me protéger contre je ne sais quoi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais je sais que ce n'est pas bon… Mon frère se tient devant moi, le drap tenu nonchalamment d'une main et il me fixe avec un amusement grandissant, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Quand à moi, autant dire que je ne fais pas le fier. Comment pourrais-je l'être alors que je suis complètement à poil ? Celui qui le peu, ben qu'il me dise comment faire ! Moi perso…

- Tu rêves encore…

J'écarquille une fois de plus les yeux et je retiens mon souffle en le voyant s'approcher de moi. Il lâche le drap pour lever la main et la poser sur mon épaule, provoquant un frisson violent dans tout mon corps. J'ai bien envie de hurler, de le repousser, mais je suis complètement paralysé par son aura, sa présence et son odeur… Il me pousse vers l'arrière et je me laisse tomber sur le lit, mes cheveux s'éparpillant aussitôt autour de mon visage, alors que mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens, comme envoûté. Il s'assoit sur mes hanches et continu de me fixer sans ciller, me rendant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La situation m'échappe complètement et je sens la peur s'infiltrer dans mon corps, empoisonner mon esprit et paralyser mes muscles.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Schuuut…

Il se penche vers moi et ses cheveux noir et soyeux effleurent mes joues alors qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, sa langue caressant mes lèvres pour obtenir le passage. Pâlissant, je veux détourner la tête, mais une de ses mains me saisit la nuque violement, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Profitant de cet instant, Lucifer glisse sa langue et engage un baisé tout sauf tendre, il est bestial et douloureux, me mordant les lèvres, m'étouffant presque. J'arrive à lever une main et j'agrippe son épaule droite, mes doigts froissant sa chemise, et je tente de le repousser. Dans le baisé, nos yeux sont restés ouvert et je continu de fixer bêtement ces deux flaques d'argent vides, j'ai bien envie de me donner des claques mais j'ai pour l'instant une autre priorité… Comme expliquer ce que l'autre main de mon frère fait sur mon torse et…

- Mmmm…

Merde, je ne devrais pas gémir ! Qu'est ce qui se passe chez moi ? Pourtant je dois avouer qu'il est doué, même si je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose avant et… Bordel !! Mais je deviens dingue ou quoi ? Rester calme, rester calme… Il me tripote là, non ?! Je le repousse violement après lui avoir mordu la langue jusqu'au sang, et je le regarde avec une haine farouche, cachant habilement ma peur viscérale sous ce sentiment si accoutumé envers mon cher frère (Notez l'ironie du propos je vous pris…). Il lève la main qui me tenait à présent la nuque et effleure ses lèvres couvertes de sang avant d'esquisser un de ses rictus ignobles et se lèche les doigts, étalant un peu plus de son sang, puis, il baisse la main vers moi et me barbouille les lèvres de son sang, les effleurant avec douceur. Encore ce contraste, je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas un peu scyso sur les bords… L'odeur métallique du sang me monte aux narines et me donne la nausée. Ce sang, c'est aussi le mien… Merde, pourquoi je me sens bizarre ?

- A présent tu me mords Mikael ? Vais-je devoir te museler ?  
- Je n'suis pas un chien !! Et dégage d'là…

Il me sourit encore, toujours avec ce mépris, ce regard vide et cette indifférence. Jamais je ne serais à son niveau, jamais je ne le rattraperais… Il me domine encore aujourd'hui, comme il l'a toujours fait, trouvant une fois de plus le moyen de me faire mal, de me rabaisser et de m'humilier. Faire ressortir mes mensonges, ma jalousie… La haine que je ressens se retourne contre moi et je baisse le regard, honteux de mes sentiments. Son sourire disparaît et je le sens se contracter légèrement, se reculant sur mes cuisses, posant ses mains sur mes hanches avec aisance, m'empêchant ainsi de gigoter...

- Bien… Reste sage.

Il se baisse de nouveau et moi je garde les yeux mi-clos, fixant un point invisible, sur ma droite, le visage légèrement détourné. Qu'est ce que je peux faire de toute les façons ? Je suis mort de trouille, je suis trop faible face à lui… Merde, Raphaël, j'ai besoin de toi et t'es pas là… Pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Un de ces lâches d'anges qui abusent de leurs niveaux sur les grigols ou encore une de ces chiennes de démones qui n'attendent que ça de la part de mon frère !! Je serre les dents et ferme complètement les yeux. Hélas, moi qui voulais fuir la réalité je me retrouve plongé dedans, et ce encore pire qu'avant ! La perte de la vue accentue mes autres sens, notamment la sensation du touché et je ressens encore plus ses mains chaudes parcourir mon torse… Ses lèvres ne sont pas en reste et dévorent mon cou, ma gorge, s'attaquant déjà à ma clavicule, suçotant ma peau et laissant sûrement des marques.  
Bien malgré moi, je sens mon corps qui commence à réagir… Mon cœur s'accélère et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes soupires, mes joues chauffent, alors que je rougis bêtement en me rendant compte de l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Lucifer quand a lui, semble s'amuser énormément de la situation et me souffle à l'oreille, avant d'y mordiller le lobe puis le cartilage:

- Allons, Mikaël, laisse toi aller… Je le sens bien que tu apprécies ce que je te fais et que tu meurs d'envie que je continus.

Sa voix est tellement chaude et envoûtante… Je lâche un gémissement en sentant ses dents taquiner mon oreille et je gigote sous lui, tentant une fois de plus de me libérer, mais si faiblement… Ma volonté serait elle en train de me lâcher ? Sa langue descend le long de ma gorge, laissant une trace qui enflamme ma peau et je laisse un nouveau soupir franchir mes lèvres entrouvertes. Il se redresse de nouveau et je tourne la tête vers lui, ouvrant complètement les yeux pour le fixer. Je déglutis en le voyant déboutonner sa chemise et la faire lentement glisser le long de ses épaules, puis de la laisser tomber négligemment au sol. Mon regard reste bloqué sur son torse large, son ventre musclé dont les muscles fins se dessinent nettement sous sa peau pâle. Quand je cligne finalement les yeux, je me rends compte de ce que je fais et je redresse vivement les yeux, croisant une fois de plus son regard.

- Apprécierais-tu le spectacle, mon cher Mikaël ?  
- Va crever…  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et je crois que je vais mourir devant l'érotisme de ce geste, mais surtout, la raison de ma mort, serait celle de ma honte !! Merde, c'est mon frère, le Prince des enfer et un mec !! Vous prenez ça dans l'ordre que vous le voulez, mais moi ce sont mes priorités pour l'instant… Et qu'est ce que je peux y faire si mon corps me trahit ? Et pourquoi je me mets à réfléchir autant ? Ma devise ce n'est plus : « Foncez et réfléchir après » ?! Peut être, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très applicable dans une telle situation.  
Revenir au présent, revenir au présent !! Il fait quoi là ? Ah, il me regarde simplement… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un lapin se faisant observer par un loup affamé ? Cette sensation me révolte et j'arrive enfin à siffler rageusement :

- Dis moi, Lucifer, t'es pas censé être dingue amoureux d'Alexiel ? Qu'est ce que tu m'emmerdes alors ?! Hein ? Va fantasmer sur elle et laisse moi partir !!

Oups, son sourire a complètement disparu, et son regard semble prendre vie et devenir haineux, tranchant et glacé. C'est con, mais je préférais nettement lorsqu'il s'amusait de moi… Là, je crois que j'ai fais une énorme gaffe. Je me crispe lorsqu'il se penche vers moi, ses mains saisissant mes poignets pour me les tenir au dessus de la tête et siffle contre mes lèvres :

- N'essais pas de jouer au plus malin, Mikaël, tu n'en es pas capable. Cette garce s'est suffisamment jouée de moi pendant tous ces siècles, maintenant que je suis libre, tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de la faire souffrir, de lui couper les cheveux et de l'humilier. Je déteste Alexiel du plus profond de mon âme, alors que toi mon cher frère…

Il m'embrasse et je me laisse faire, le laissant approfondir, mordre mes lèvres et enrouler sa langue à la mienne, n'éprouvant plus le besoin futile de me débattre. Lucifer m'embrasse de nouveau avec cette sauvagerie et je ferme les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de cette sensation récurrente qu'est devenue la peur. Lorsqu'il cesse, je reprends mon souffle mais garde les yeux clos, ne voulant pas croiser ses yeux, l'expression de son visage. Ses lèvres descendent sur ma mâchoire et glissent sur ma gorge, la mordillant encore alors que ses mains parcourent tranquillement mon torse. L'une des deux s'arrête sur mon téton droit et me le pince doucement, avant de le faire rouler entre le pouce et l'index, m'arrachant un cri de surprise, puis un soupir. L'autre main me caresse le ventre du bout des doigts et en petit cercle, me faisant presque ronronner de plaisir. Mes mains elles, restent crispées au drap mais pour combien de temps ? Déjà je sens l'envie de participer me ronger les nerfs et mon cerveau décide de faire une fixette sur la probable douceur de peau de Lucifer.  
Finissant par craquer, je lève une main tremblante pour la poser sur l'épaule de mon frère, frissonnant en sentant la chaleur de son corps réchauffer ma main que je découvre glacée et déjà mon pouce commence à caresser l'épiderme. Rouvrant les yeux, je le vois me fixer avec une drôle d'expression et je retire aussitôt ma main baladeuse, me mordant la lèvre inférieure et tournant vivement la tête sur la droite. Bordel, qu'est ce que je fais ? Chui en train de l'encourager là !! Aaarg, il lève la main qui se trouvait sur mon ventre et caresse avec tendresse ma joue tatouée, avant de me forcer doucement à le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi il agit comme ça tout d'un coup ? Pour mieux m'humilier après ? Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le regarder et je le fais en tentant mon regard le plus sombre… Que je ratte lamentablement ! A ne pas oublier que je suis toujours à poil, hein…

- Mikaël…

Merde ! Pourquoi sa voix est si douce tout d'un coup ?! Il est malade ? Pas que je m'en plain, mais ça fait vraiment bizarre… Hu ? Il se baisse encore et je me prépare mentalement à me re-faire embrasser avec violence, pourtant je ne ferme pas les yeux, complètement captivé par l'éclat gris de ses iris et le tumulte de sentiments qui s'y lit. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et se retirent aussitôt, me laissant vraiment surpris et dubitatif. C'est tout ? Pas de morsure ? Je déglutis lorsqu'il détourne les yeux et se baisse un peu plus pour embrasser mon torse, au niveau de mon cœur. La furtive caresse de ses cheveux provoque un frisson dans mon corps qui trouve écho dans le sien, ce qui me laisse encore plus surpris. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! Ses lèvres glissent sur mon ventre et sa langue suit le léger tracé de mes abdos, hérissant ma peau de frissons et je m'entends soupirer tout bas. Je deviens fou pour me laisser faire ?! Ses mains se posent « sagement » sur mes hanches et Lucifer embrasse toujours avec douceur ma peau, léchant parfois un endroit plus sensible, ce qui m'arrache un petit gémissement et crispe mes mains sur le fin tissu qui recouvre le lit. Oui, je dois être drogué ou hypnotisé pour aimer ça !!  
Mon cerveau semble marcher au ralentis et laisse dehors l'horreur de la situation, pour n'ingurgiter que les informations qui font réagir mon corps de façon si honteuse. Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort… Ses mains se mettent enfin à bouger et leurs caressent attisent un peu plus le désir qui commence à m'enflammer le sang et gonfler les reins d'un désire ignoble mais si bon ! Lucifer use de tendresse envers moi, troublant profondément mes pensées et me rendant étrangement docile… Je l'entends murmurer de nouveau mon prénom et je le fixe alors que son visage se trouve encore au niveau de mon nombril et que ses yeux m'observent toujours avec cette étrange lueur. Il sort un bout de langue et me lèche sensuellement le tour du nombril avant d'en mordiller le tour de ses dents blanches. Mon souffle se coupe sous cette vision et une bouffée de chaleur fait glisser une monté de sang dans mon sexe que je sens honteusement se dresser, arrachant un sourire carnassier à mon frère qui approche lentement une main vers le membre qui réclame soudainement une attention accrue.

- Arrête ça…  
- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes n'est ce pas… ? Et moi aussi, alors il n'y a aucune plainte à déposer. Laisses toi faire.

Ses doigts fins entourent mon sexe, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir, et je ferme les yeux alors que j'avance inconsciemment les hanches pour accentuer le touché. Je suis mort de honte et je l'entends rire tout bas, ajoutant à mon sentiment cuisant une couche supplémentaire. Il commence un faible mouvement de va et viens qui ressemble plus à de furtives caresses qu'autre chose, ce qui à le don d'attiser un peu plus mon désir et de durcir mon membre, m'arrachant par la même occasion des soupirs de bien être. Ses lèvres viennent embrasser le bas de mon ventre et je sens son souffle effleurer ma peau de façon régulière. Quand sa langue parcoure la base de ma hampe, je lâche un autre cri de plaisir, me cambrant et me crispant de plaisir, sifflant d'une voix que j'ai du mal à reconnaître tant elle est rauque :

- Pl… Plus Lucifer…

Je le devines sourire et je jettes aux orties ma fierté, mon bon sens et toute mon éducation sur la perdition éternelle d'une âme qui succombe à l'inceste, la pureté des anges et la déchéance du pêché corporelle. Raphaël me gardera sûrement une place et Uriel se montrera peut être clément… La caresse de sa langue sur mon gland interrompt brusquement mes pensées et je glisse une main dans ses cheveux, m'arrêtant sur sa nuque, pour la presser doucement. Je laisse ma volonté se briser en mil éclats et je me laisse aller sur les draps, tout en sachant parfaitement que je regretterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ce que je suis en train de faire.  
Lucifer accentue ses mouvements de poignets, ses lèvres se rapprochant toujours plus de mon sexe tendue et presque douloureux malgré les vagues de plaisir que la masturbation envoie dans mon corps qui se recouvre déjà d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. Quand sa langue vient taquiner mon gland, un violent frisson parcourt mon corps et je lâche un long gémissement, crispant ma main sur sa nuque. Et lui, ignorant ma réaction ainsi que la caresse sur sa tête le pressant d'aller plus loin, il continu de me torturer, faisant parcourir à sa langue toute la longueur de mon sexe, suivant une veine, son souffle s'échouant sur mes poils pubiens. Gémissant, j'avance encore les hanches, lui soufflant de continuer et de ne pas arrêter, car j'ai l'impression que s'il le fait, mon cœur va cesser de battre…

Accédant à ma requête, Lucifer fait glisser ses lèvres autour de ma hampe, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque il l'a prit en entière dans sa bouche et moi de mon côté, je lâche un râle de plaisir, entrouvrant des yeux brouillés de plaisir. Lorsqu'il entame un mouvement de va et viens, d'abord lent et profond, je crois que je vais mourir, consumé par le plaisir qui me brûle le sang. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens soudainement quand il accélère sensiblement, m'arrachant de petits cris et des gémissements. Mon souffle se fait plus précipité et je gémis de plus en plus fort, fixant sans le voir le plafond au dessus de moi. Déglutissant, je parviens à rassembler ma conscience et je parviens à souffler entre deux cris :

- St… Stop… Je…

Mon frère lève les yeux vers moi et arrête lentement, laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres mon sexe, m'arrachant malgré moi un grondement frustré qui le fait légèrement sourire. Heureusement, sa main revient et ses doigts entourent de nouveau mon membre humide de salive et de sperme. Terminant habilement de me mener à la jouissance, il se glisse contre moi, me soufflant à l'oreille :

- Tu m'appartiens, Mikaël, tu m'as toujours appartenu. Même lorsque j'ai trahis Dieu et que je n'étais plus aux Cieux, tu restais obnubilé par moi, cherchant toujours à prouver ta supériorité, sans te rendre compte que tu ne faisais que rendre plus visible encore ta faiblesse…

Je n'enregistrais pas ce qu'il me disait, puisque je jouissais dans sa main, la semence blanche venant perler mon torse alors que je me cambrais, criant de plaisir, mes cheveux suivant le mouvement, laissant s'échapper quelques gouttes de sueur. Retombant sur le lit, le souffle court, j'entrouvre les yeux et le fixe avec désespoir, me rendant compte bien trop tard de mes actes. Rougissant, je lève une main sur mes yeux pour tenter pitoyablement de cacher ma honte et aussi pour ne plus le voir lécher de façon érotique sa main collante de sperme. Je l'entends vaguement m'ordonner quelque chose mais le brouillard de plaisir qui flotte encore dans mon esprit étouffe les sons et je ne bouge pas, tentant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité.  
Ce n'est que lorsque je me sens brutalement retourné à plat ventre sur le lit que je retrouve quelque peu ma lucidité et je tente de me retourner pour demander des explications, mais Lucifer me tient fermement cloué au lit d'une main agrippant mon épaule droite. Lui, je ne le vois pas, mais j'entends le bruit caractéristique d'une braguette s'ouvrant. Mon cœur loupe un battement et je tente de me débattre, me sentant pâlir et perdre le peu de plaisir qui parcourait encore paresseusement mon corps.

- ARRÊTE !! Lâche moi !!  
- Allons, tu prenais du plaisir, non ?  
- Ta gueule !! Laisse moi tranquille Lucifer !!  
- Non, Mikaël… C'est à mon tour de prendre du plaisir…

Je sens sa main libre me saisir brusquement la hanche alors que je l'entend se placer derrière moi. Les mains relevées au niveau du visage, j'agrippe le drap et je ferme les yeux, ravalant difficilement mes larmes. Quand il avance le bassin, je peux sentir son sexe aussi dur que la roche se presser contre la raie de mes fesses, m'arrachant un frisson d'horreur. Il se baisse, son torse frôlant mon dos et me murmure à l'oreille, d'une voix froide alors que je me demande bêtement où est la douceur qui s'y trouvait un peu plus tôt.

- Tu vas aimer, petit frère… Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je te forcerai à aimer.

Il recule alors le bassin et se redresse sur les genoux, prenant appuis sur mon épaule et resserrant sa prise sur ma hanche, pour ensuite me pénétrer violement, lâchant un gémissement de plaisir. Quand à moi, la douleur qui m'envahit m'arrache un cri à m'en rompre les cordes vocales. J'ai pourtant eut de nombreuses blessures mais là, j'ai l'impression de me déchirer de l'intérieure, l'intrusion provoque une douleur si vive et si aiguë que des larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues, me brouillant la vue. Mon hurlement s'arrête dans un sanglot pitoyable et je me mets à trembler comme un feuille, pleurant tel un enfant, bafouillant des suppliques pour que mon frère cesse.  
Mais lui, ivre du plaisir de sentir les parois chaudes de mon intimité se refermer autour de son sexe pulsant d'un sang brûlant, m'ignore et commence à bouger des hanches avec brutalité, assouvissant son plaisir et provoquant d'autres ondes de douleur dans mes reins. Criant librement à chaque pénétration, je crispe les mains sur le drap à l'en déchirer et j'encaisse autant que je peux les coups de butoirs, le poids de mon frère sur mon épaule m'empêchant de bouger librement. Quand enfin il retire sa main pour mieux saisir mes hanches, je me redresse péniblement sur les coudes, la tête entre mes bras et mes larmes tombant sur le tissu avec des bruits secs.

Et lui, toujours il ondule des hanches avec rapidité, le claquement de nos peaux résonnant dans la pièce, donnant un écho aux froissements de draps et à mes cris. Puis le temps passe, et j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'il bouge en moi, me souillant toujours plus. Il grogne, gémit parfois et ses ongles me sont rentrés dans la peau, faisant perler mon sang tant il sert mes hanches. Je ne suis plus sur le ventre, cela fait un bout de temps qu'il à jouit une première fois et m'a retourné sur le dos, saisissant mes cuisses pour les écarter, me pénétrant à nouveau pour recommencer à pilonner avec violence mon corps, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en moi. La douleur s'est faite diffuse dans ma chaire, s'apaisant parfois pour mieux repartir quand mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine à m'en rompre les côtes. Je n'ai plus l'énergie de crier, je n'ai plus de larmes pour pleurer, alors je reste immobile, les lèvres entrouvertes, fixant d'un regard absent le plafond, mon corps ne ressemblant plus qu'à une poupée sans vie.  
Je me sens brisé de l'intérieur, mon âme est piétinée, salie et traînée dans la boue comme si elle ne représentait rien. D'ailleurs, à ses yeux, elle ne représente certainement rien, c'est moi qui me suis fait des idées pendant un instant. Sa douceur soudaine qui a mit à vif mes réels sentiments… Comme un con je lui ai donné mon cœur sur un plateau, m'offrant à lui, laissant parler mes sentiments, mes pulsions… Et voila où j'en suis… Je dois vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable. J'ai mal, j'ai vraiment mal, mais ce n'est pas physique, c'est autre chose. Ca viens de mon cœur je crois, qui, comme mon intimité, saigne de mon innocence volée.

Ah ? Il ne bouge plus et je sens sa semence gicler en de long jets brûlant, s'ajoutant à ce qui s'y trouve déjà pour s'écouler bientôt sur l'intérieure de mes cuisses, se mêlant à mon sang. Après un long râle, son corps recouvre le mien et je sens son front se poser sur mon torse alors que son poids m'empêche de respirer normalement. Lucifer a le souffle irrégulier et je peux sentir l'air chaud s'échapper de ses lèvres pour caresser ma peau humide de transpiration. Je reste immobile et finalement je ferme les yeux, craignant peut être de croiser son regard… Je le sens toujours en moi et mon frère ne semble pas vouloir bouger, bien au contraire, il m'enlace et respire mon odeur dans le creux de mon cou, y passant ensuite la langue pour recueillir quelques gouttes de sueur. A ça, je reste indifférent, toujours immobile, ma respiration se calmant, elle aussi, petit à petit.  
Je crois l'entendre me parler mais je n'y prête pas attention, je ne veux pas l'écouter m'humilier d'avantage. Son souffle vient alors effleurer mes lèvres et il m'embrasse chastement avant de me lâcher enfin et de se lever. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre son comportement et je me contente de frissonner de froid et de l'écouter se rhabiller en silence, tentant d'ignorer ma souffrance. La porte s'ouvre et j'entends d'autres voix, je crois reconnaître celle de cette chienne de Bélial et je serre les dents, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent et ça m'énerve encore plus... Mais bien sûr !! Venez donc tous assister à ma déchéance ! Riez de moi, je m'en fou, plus rien ne m'importe à présent… Si j'avais encore des larmes, je crois que j'en aurais versé de honte et de rage en cet instant. Mais mes yeux restent désespérément sec et me piquent. La porte claque et j'ouvre enfin les paupières, fixant le plafond. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour m'assurer que je suis seul et quand c'est fait, je me traîne enfin vers le centre du lit et je me roule en boule, ignorant la douleur diffuse dans mes reins.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai finis par m'endormir, l'esprit et le corps rompus par ce que je viens de vivre. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé pendant ce temps, ni combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, sans connaissance, mais je suis réveillé par le « bip » régulier d'une machine. Mon corps est tellement lourd, j'ai l'impression qu'il est fait de plomb et j'ai beau vouloir lever la main, je n'y arrive pas. Je garde les yeux clos et rapidement je sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Mon second réveille est toujours rythmé par le « bip » de cette foutue machine et j'ai bien envie de l'envoyer contre un mur pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ! Si j'ai pas envie d'un truc, c'est bien d'un bruit strident et régulier… Ca me rappelle trop…  
Les larmes coulent à nouveau le long de mes joues et je serre les dents. Merde, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer, je ne sais même pas où je me trouve ! Déglutissant, j'ouvre les yeux et je les referme aussitôt, grimaçant sous l'éclat vif qui s'imprègne sur mes rétines. Jurant à voix haute, je lève une main pour me protéger les yeux alors que je les rouvre. Blanc. Tout est blanc autour de moi et je soupir, me sentant presque soulagé. Je suis dans le bloque médical, sûrement aux bons soins de Babel et Raphaël… Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait partir ? Et pourquoi… Mon Dieu, pourquoi je me sens tellement triste ?

OWARI

**Crescent **: Ouai ! J'ai enfin finis !! Ma première fan fiction!!  
**Mikaël** : … oÔ  
**Lucifer** : Hinhinhin…  
**Crescent** : Ben quoi Mikanou?  
**Mikaël** : Jamais je n'me s'rais laisser violer par... Par…  
**Lucifer** : Moi ? s'approche de son frère  
**Mikaël **: Ne m'approches pas !! Et toi t'es qu'une perverse, une sadique, une…  
**Crescent **: Hahaha… U Mais non, mais non…  
**Lucifer **: Moi j'aime bien…  
**Mikaël **: Au bord de la crise de nerf Toi tu t'la fermes !!  
**Crescent **: Oula, fait pas un peu chaud par ici ?  
**Mikaël **: Auteuse de merde j'vais te buter !! Sort son épée  
**Crescent **: Kyaaa Lucifer !! Oscour !!  
**Lucifer** : Démerde toi.  
**Crescent** : -.-°  
**Lucifer** : …  
**Mikaël** : Crépite et s'enflamme  
**Crescent** : Des reviews avant que je ne meurs ?


End file.
